


It's Him, Day 2 Miya Twins Week 2020

by MorbidArcana



Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #miyatwinsweek, Angst, Crime AU, How Do I Tag, Miya twins week day 2, basically it's sad, it's a one shot, just angst and shite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidArcana/pseuds/MorbidArcana
Summary: Day 2. Crime Au. (It's Him) ✔"In which Atsumu has to chose between his own life or his brother's."(Just a Miya Twins one shot for the gist of it. This is not like any of my other fanfics so don't expect something else. This is wholesome brother content-)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	It's Him, Day 2 Miya Twins Week 2020

˗ ˋˏ ♔ ˎˊ˗

❝ _It's Him_ ❞ 

༻ ༒ ༺

**USUALLY, WHEN ONE WAS AFRAID OR STUCK IN AN ABNORMAL SITUATION, THEY WOULD GO TO SOMEONE FOR HELP, ANYONE IF THEY WERE DESPERATE.**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

But Atsumu Miya couldn't. 

He couldn't morally bring himself to ask anyone to aid or console him in any manner whatsoever.

He knew that he was trapped, confined in a situation that couldn't be helped by even the smartest person in existence, couldn't be fathomed by a highest tech computer. His brain right now was in a limbo between Hell and the substantial world.

He wanted to get out.

The air was so chunky and velvety it was like the atmosphere around him was made out of thick cake batter: it suffocated him, intoxicated and disabled his ability to speak.

That undoubtedly made him the most suspicious out of the 6.

"So Omimi Ren, you said that you discovered the body in the 5th floor's boy's washroom on the ground in first stall?" The officer questioned raggedly. A static-like radio transmitter in one hand and the other scribbling something down furiously on what seemed to be a combination of a notepad and a calendar although Atsumu couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly.

"Yes sir.." Omimi said quietly, almost as if he was whispering to himself. His face was as pale as a moonbeam, or an ivory carving. Judging from his outside demeanor, he was trying his hardest not to crack then and there.

The officer's eyes steadily averted from Omimi's unstable hues towards Atsumu's anxious ones.

The blonde's orbs glistened like a peice of copper shining in the warmth of powerful flames that were threatening to leave the safety of the glass door which enclosed an old fireplace. Atsumu's hues held secrets, the same way a pot held layers of fresh soft soil -embracing- because it's indispensable to keep the potted plant safe. 

The roots of the plant held the same way his light, liquidy eyes held on tight to the secrets that the other was o' so desperately trying to claw from him; digging into the depths of his soul and prying open his gates just so that he could reach in and grip them for dear life.

Atsumu's eye unintentionally twitched.

"Miya..." The officer looked back and forth between the twins, a perfect eyebrow raised; silently questioning who was who. It took a moment for Atsumu to realize his inquiry and when he cleared his throat with a loud, unnerving cough.

"A-Atsumu..."

The officer frowned.

"Is there something you would like to share?" The detective raised an eyebrow, his question lingering in the air for a few seconds before it rushed into the blonde's ears hastily. His lips were pulled into a straight line as he heightenedly examined the teenager infront of him, his arm holding the transmitter slowly lowering from the frame of his ear and his finger inconspicuously clutched tighter onto his pen.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

Atsumu could feel their fearful gazes on him.

Atsumu could feel their eyes searing holes into him.

Atsumu could feel **his** eyes boring into his swirling, chaotic soul.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_"Is there something you would like to share?"  
_

Sweat particles slowly trickled down the sides of his face, he couldn't breath properly, it felt as if someone was choking him. His heart was racing and all he wanted to do was get up from his seat and sprint out of the door at full speed. Every muscle in his body felt tight, even his face felt tight to the point he couldn't mold and words from it. He just wished he could curl into a ball and cry his heart out until someone came down from the heavens to save him. But no one would, no one was here for him, he was alone in this situation and he was forced to go through with it.

Unceremoniously, his eyes shifted across the rectangular shaped table,

From Kita's to Aran's distraught stares and from Suna's to Omimi's terrified bodies. They all looked like they had witnessed something worse than murder, something so sinister that even Death would wince at least once.

But when his hues locked onto Osamu's he was met with nothing but a blank, leering gaze.

When he peered into Osamu's eyes he saw the memories they shared together as mere infants to children: The times he and Osamu had during their trips and eventful voyages. The times Osamu and him began to play volleyball through day and through night. The times that Osamu would insult him but never put any real venom or maliciousness into his words.

He remembered the times that Osamu would cry on his shoulder, the times Osamu would lunge himself at Atsumu and cage him in an embrace after he came back from a week long camping trip with his class.

But all those remembrances were in the past.

Now, when he looked into those eyes he saw nothing but a coldblooded, heartless murderer.

But he was a murderer who had loved him for as long as he could remember.

He was a murderer who helped him with everything that drove him into insanity.

He was a murderer who told him that he could be whoever he wanted to be, despite their parent's disapproval.

He was a murderer, yes, but he was also Atsumu's twin brother.

It felt petrifying, looking at his brother and only seeing the faint layer of his sadistic smile instead of his light hearted one. It felt traumatizing having to see his own flesh and blood with a drenched knife and a dirtied dress shirt, towering above Michinari's deceased corpse, eyes wide and charged with egregious pride.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

It was just two words.

Two words could finish it all.

Two words could determine his future.

Two words could put him out of his misery.

Two words could get the humongous weight off his chest.

Atsumu leisurely opened his mouth.

"I-"

"Officer." The sound of Osamu's voice speaking up paralyzed Atsumu to the spot. An indistinguishable, menacing aura holding him in a tight, firm grip. Fear became a substantial, living force that crept over him like some lavished beast, immobilizing him completely.

_Atsumu didn't have to say anything, Osamu was going to cover for him._

Osamu's warm eyes met his own once more, they shared a small moment of silence, a small significance of unspoken trust. 

To Atsumu, Osamu was everything; his best friend, his family member and his venting buddy. Osamu at first glance looked like someone who didn't give two fucks about anyone or anything that spoke, ate and drank, but in reality, he cared so much about the people around him, even the ones who wronged him in the past but came to ask for his upmost forgiveness.

There was no "I" when it came to Atsumu and Osamu. There was only "we" and "Us." If one was going to go down, the other would drag them with, if one was going to rise the other would follow them without a second thought. If one was going to die than the other would follow in pursuit.

Atsumu and Osamu were a perfect pair. They were born and raised by the same mother. Disciplined and praised by their father. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that could pull them apart.

Well, that's what everyone thought.

**"It's him"**

**Osamu said, pointing towards the one he loved.**

┄┄┄✦┄┄┄┄ 


End file.
